


Insomnia

by ndrzzlcc



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Other, Short One Shot
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:55:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28080525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ndrzzlcc/pseuds/ndrzzlcc
Summary: Um mundo livre do vírus.Dois jovens adultos cheios de sentimento.Vários segredos.Uma festa.Um plano.
Relationships: Aurora/Peter, Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

> AVISO: contém menção de sexo e palavrões.

**kiss in the kitchen like it's a dance floor.**

"Já tá pronta?"

Precisamos sair em cinco minutos, mas ainda não terminei minha maquiagem. Não sou exatamente uma profissional, então precisei fazer o delineado umas quatro vezes pra deixar o puxadinho ao menos um pouco simétrico. Afinal, vai ser a primeira vez em um ano que encontro meus amigos. Esse maldito vírus realmente entrou nas nossas vidas pra ferrar com o ano. Mas é o ditado: vacina na mão, calcinha no chão.

Brincadeira. (...)

"Quase! Viu meus tênis por aí?"

Manuel estava pronto há quinze minutos. Em minha defesa, sou eu quem vai dirigir por uma hora e meia até a casa da nossa amiga, Victória, então perdi algum tempo verificando a calibragem do pneu do carro, óleo, água, limpei os para-brisas e ainda precisava abastecer.

"Tu deixou aqui na entrada."

Ótimo. Chaves? Peguei. Água, balinha de café pra glicemia, presente pro Guilherme – é aniversário dele amanhã -, bombinha de asma do Manuel e remédio pra minha ansiedade? _Check_. Dar beijinho no pet antes de sair? _Check_. Coloquei os tênis, girei as chaves no dedo indicador e disse:

"Bora pra festa."

O caminho é longo, sim, mas o Manuel torna tudo mais divertido. Fomos cantando nossas músicas favoritas e fofocando sobre os amorzinhos. Ele estava completamente viciado em 'WAP', da Cardi B, então ouvimos até cansar a parte que diz:

_Now from the top, make it drop_

_That's some wet ass pussy_

_Now get a bucket and a mop_

_That's some wet ass pussy_

_I'm talking WAP, WAP, WAP_

_That's some wet ass pussy_

_Macaroni in a pot_

_That's some wet ass pussy, uh_

Desde que a vacina chegou, foi uma loucura. Por sorte, todos conseguimos nos imunizar contra essa peste. O comércio voltou a funcionar, escolas abriram novamente, praias encheram mais uma vez. Não que isso tudo não estivesse acontecendo enquanto a pandemia rolava, mas agora é oficialmente seguro. Contra o covid-19, pelo menos. Manuel voltou a encontrar seu namorado e nunca o vi tão feliz. Sinto que ele foi a melhor pessoa que passou pela minha vida. Enquanto estávamos no cursinho pra faculdade federal, os tempos de tortura se aliviavam com nossos cafés e conversas descontraídas. Sempre nos ajudávamos e passávamos raiva com questões juntos. Agora, na faculdade, sinto falta de tê-lo por perto o tempo todo, mas sei que ambos estamos trilhando destinos brilhantes.

"Ela ainda mora naquela casa bege?" Perguntei quando chegamos na rua da Vic.

"Aham." Ele confirmou. "Ah, e ela disse que pode estacionar na vaga em frente a casa."

Fiz uma baliza tão linda que precisei fotografar. Descemos do carro e avisamos nossa amiga que esperávamos na porta. As luzes, coloridas, brilhavam com um som mediano tocando no quintal. Guilherme claramente escolheu a playlist. Só de pensar que encontraria todos novamente já sentia a ansiedade apertar meu peito. Talvez precise de um comprimido mais tarde.

"E aí, paixões da minha vida?!" Vic nos recepcionou com o sorriso mais lindo. Ela sempre teve uma simpatia fora desse mundo. "Podem entrar. Estamos no quintal, preparando os drinks."

Ah, merda.

"E você não me olhe assim, Aurora. Os dois vão dormir aqui em casa, então pode beber a vontade."

Levantei o dedo para retrucar, mas ela fez 'shhh' em resposta. O sorriso do Manuel colaborou com meu aceno, concordando que passaríamos a noite na casa. Era uma sexta-feira, a final.

Entramos e logo senti o cheiro de bolo misturado com álcool e cigarro. Algumas latinhas de cerveja, já abertas, estavam amassadas na mesa de jantar. A música, cada vez mais alta, me dava um frio da barriga de saudade. Passei pela porta do jardim e logo vi todos.

Guilherme. Lucas. Maria Eduarda. Maria Clara. Felipe? Matheus. Ellio. Júlia. Pâmela. Bruno. Cecília. E...

Peter?

Minhas pernas paralisaram. O que ele estava fazendo lá? Peter se mudou há anos, nunca mais respondeu minhas mensagens, não deu mais notícias. Ele foi o primeiro cara que fez meu coração se perder e as borboletas dançarem em meu estômago. Três anos atrás, quando nos conhecemos, imediatamente me senti conectada a ele, quase como se fosse o destino nos colocando na vida um do outro. Mas o destino falhou, muitas e muitas vezes. E eu também. Ele foi embora. Deixou todo mundo pra trás. Deixou toda a nossa história pra trás.

Olhei para Manuel, que me encarava com um sorrisinho. O desgraçado sabia e não disse nada. Eu tinha duas opções: ir embora e esquecer tudo isso, ou simplesmente fingir que ele não estava lá. Optei pela segunda opção, obviamente. Não iria deixar um carinha nada a ver estragar a noite.

"Não acredito que ele está aqui." Sussurrei pro Manuel.

Comecei a contar meus dedos e apertei forte meu braço.

"O que cê tá fazendo, doida?" Ele perguntou enquanto desfazia o aperto.

"Vendo se isso não é um sonho." Respondi. "Tenho tido muita insônia ultimamente."

  
"Pois se acostuma. Hoje mesmo você não vai dormir." Comentou enquanto sorria, dando um tapinha nas minhas costas e indo dizer oi pros nossos amigos.

Cumprimentei todo mundo, também, com um abraço forte. Senti tanta falta disso. Quando chegou na vez de abraçar o Peter, estava decidida a fazer tudo com a maior indiferença possível, mas na hora que vi seus olhos... Droga. As borboletas gritavam mais alto do que nunca. Minha nuca se arrepiou com a mera visão do seu sorriso. Quando envolveu seus braços em minha cintura, para me abraçar como antes, senti meus pés levitarem. É engraçado pensar que, mesmo em uma turma com mais de 100 pessoas, eu só conseguia ver ele. E quando foi embora, não consegui focar em mais nada, até aceitar que ele não voltaria por mim.

"Então, você ainda usa esse colar." Comentou enquanto esticava a mão para pegar a joia. Dei um leve passo para trás. Não estava pronta pra isso e pude notar a surpresa em seus olhos.

"É meu favorito." Respondi, olhando pro Olho de Agamotto preso numa correntinha dourada.

* * *

_Doutor Estranho sempre foi meu super-herói favorito, mas pouca gente conhecia a história. Mesmo com a estreia do filme, estrelado pelo Cumberbach, ainda sentia que o Stephen era meu segredinho, sabe? Até que, durante uma aula de filosofia, nosso professor apontou para meu colar e teve um pequeno surto, já que também amava o herói. Quando a aula terminou, Peter, que sempre se sentava ao meu lado, se virou pra mim e perguntou se o tal colar era mesmo o Olho de Agamotto. Respondi que sim, já sentindo minha coluna se arrepiar._

_\- Posso vê-lo melhor? – ele pediu e, no mesmo instante, comecei uma tentativa falha de tirar a joia do meu pescoço. Sinceramente, quase me enforquei tentando, visto que era muito apertado. Peter fez um sinal, perguntando se podia simplesmente pegar o colar para aproximá-lo. Respondi que sim e, na hora que vi sua mão chegando perto do meu peito, perdi o ar. Sua mão, tão perto do meu coração e seu rosto tão perto do meu. Era uma sensação incrível._

_Talvez tenha sido nessa hora que percebi o quanto ele era diferente de todos. E foi aí que o problema começou._

* * *

Todos estavam se atualizando das notícias. Patrícia passou para enfermagem e contou tudo sobre o primeiro semestre. Lucas se mudou para outro estado, muito longe. Sentimos muito a falta dele. Maria e Diego completaram seis anos de namoro na semana passada, e apostamos que em alguns meses ele a peça em casamento. É engraçado ver como as nossas vidas seguiram rumos tão diferentes e esparsos por esse mundo. Carla está muito feliz vivendo na França com seus sete gatos e uma namorada linda. Às vezes, queria poder voltar no tempo e viver certos momentos, só por pura nostalgia.

Todos já estavam muito mais relaxados – e embriagados, devo acrescentar -, então era hora de começar os jogos. Manuel moveu a mesa de centro da sala de estar e sentamo-nos em um círculo. A famigerada garrafa de vinho foi posta no centro, apenas esperando pra escolher quem seria sua vítima.

Vic foi a primeira a girar, por ser dona da casa. Caiu em Maria Clara, que se remexeu no lugar e abriu um sorrisão. Ela sempre teve uma quedinha pela Victória.

"Clarinha, verdade ou desafio?"

"Verdade."

"Com quem você perdeu a virgindade?"

Maria fez uma expressão de espanto. Talvez tivesse esperado algo mais leve por ser a primeira no jogo.

"Com a... Carla." Respondeu, o que não foi muita surpresa. Todos sabiam que as duas namoraram escondidas. Além disso, Maria Clara chorou muito quando Carla foi pra Alemanha, e ainda mais quando arrumou uma namorada por lá. Mas era bom ter essa informação oficializada, pra não ter mais que evitar o assunto.

Manuel foi o próximo a rodar a garrafa.

"Cecília, verdade ou desafio?"

"Desafio."

"Eu te desafio a tirar duas peças de roupa de qualquer pessoa nesse círculo."

Ela se levantou, caminhou até Lucas e deu um tapinha em seu ombro, pedindo que tirasse a calça e a blusa.

"Não, não, meu bem. VOCÊ precisa tirar as roupas dele."

Cecília enrubesceu rápido. Lucas se levantou e a ajudou a tirar a camisa. Quando se abaixou para abrir o botão da calça, ele soltou um grunhido e todos entendemos o que estava acontecendo. No final, Lucas deu um beijinho no canto da boca de Cecília, que voltou pro seu lugar quase levitando de felicidade. Manuel apenas soltou uma risadinha de vitória.

"Ok, minha vez." Ellio respondeu.

A garrafa girou, e girou, e girou pelo que pareceu uma eternidade. Até que parou em mim.

"Aurora, responda-me querida: verdade ou _desafio_?"

"Verdade." Respondi de imediato.

"Não." Victória interferiu e sussurrou algo no ouvido de Ellio. "Ela quer desafio."

"Aurora, eu te desafio a pegar na mãozinha do Peter e leva-lo até o quarto principal. Vocês devem ficar lá até o jogo acabar."

Pronto, estou sendo expulsa desse jogo.

"Tá doide? Não vou não."

"Por que? Porque disse ele tinha uma mãozinha ao invés de... mãozona?" Ellio respondeu e sorriu pra mim, murmurando 'vou contar o que aconteceu'.

* * *

_Um dia, no começo da aula, enquanto todos arrumavam seus lugares e materiais, Peter e Ellio conversavam ao meu lado. Não estava prestando atenção, já que a maior parte das conversas eram chatas mesmo. Não vou negar que ouvia algumas vezes, afinal sou uma mera pré-adulta apaixonada e curiosa._

_E aquariana._

_"Aurora, levanta a sua mão por favor." Ellio pediu, me assustando um pouquinho. Levantei a mão sem entender o por quê. "Não, não, abre espalmada"._

_Fiz o que pediu e me virei em direção aos dois. Ells pegou minha mão e juntou com a de Peter, muito de repente. Meu corpo congelou, senti minha pressão diminuir e os olhos secarem. O coração palpitava e estava sem ar. Era esse o impacto que aquele garoto exercia sobre mim. Odiava aquela sensação._

_"A mão dele é enorme, não é?" Perguntou, fazendo cara de inocente. Elu era uma das poucas pessoas que sabia sobre minha quedinha pelo Peter e prometeu, no começo do mês, que faria de tudo pra nos juntar._

_"Sim, sim. É... realmente muito grande." Óbvio que internamente pensei que outras coisas também deviam ter tamanhos relativos, mas não falei. Essa vergonha específica eu não passo._

_E assim ficamos por muito tempo. Acho que nenhum dos dois sabia muito bem o que fazer, então ficamos pelo que pareceu HORAS com as mãos espalmadas uma na outra, apenas segurando o fôlego. Devia ter percebido nessa hora que a atitude dele não era comum, em minha relação, mas deixei passar. Senti que logo desmaiaria. Meu sistema estava falhando e precisava fazer alguma coisa. Então tomei a pior decisão possível. Tirei minha mão da dele e disse:_

_"Mas aposto que teu pé não é maior que o meu"._

_Foi nesse momento que percebi minhas chances indo embora. Estou destinada a morrer virgem e sozinha._

* * *

"Só vou se o Peter se sentir confortável com isso."

Todos olharam em sua direção, como se estivessem assistindo alguma novela das nove.

"Por mim, tudo bem."

Levantei, cruzei a roda e fui em direção a Peter. Antes de chegar, Vic me puxou pelo pulso e sussurrou em meu ouvido:

"Tem um pacote de camisinhas na cômoda." Olhei para ela incrédula. Como se algo pudesse acontecer, ainda mais numa festa de ex-colegas, depois de tanto tempo. "Caso precise."

Engoli em seco – literalmente, já que bebi mais gin do que água hoje – e senti a palma das minhas mãos suar. Não sei se o clima estava frio ou se apenas estivesse nervosa, mas uma onda de arrepios começou a percorrer minha nuca. Peter percebeu, já que caminhava ao meu lado, um passo de distância. Segurou de leve minha mão e pediu que esperasse. Ele levantou o moletom preto que usava e me ofereceu. Neguei, falando que não era nada demais. É claro que o garoto não aceitou minha desculpa, chegou mais perto e passou o moletom pelo meu pescoço. Não tinha mais como negar a essa altura: ainda estava apaixonada por ele, igualzinho como naquela terça-feira de junho.

* * *

_Havia duas salas de estudos na escola: uma na biblioteca e outra ao lado, um pouco maior. Gostava da biblioteca e passava a maior parte das minhas tardes nela com alguns amigos, estudando para o vestibular. O ar condicionado na outra sala era muito forte e me causava rinite, portanto só ficava lá quando necessário. Era uma terça-feira de frio e poucas pessoas ficaram na escola. Estudar em casa parecia muito mais convidativo, realmente. Estava voltando do banheiro quando, passando em frente àquela sala, percebi que só havia ele. Concentrado em cima dos livros, o moletom preto com desenhos em vermelho cobria quase toda a mesinha. Seu rosto, focado, o deixava ainda mais atraente. Não sei quanto tempo fiquei ali, fingindo que consultava meu celular para dar olhadas distraídas pra sua figura. Ele parecia tão... certo. Como uma solidez nessa vida tão fluida e inconstante. A resposta estava bem em baixo do meu nariz, mas ignorei, acreditando na palavra de pessoas que não estavam nem aí pra mim. Foi nesse_ _momento que tive certeza do que faria. Foi nesse momento que percebi o quanto gostava dele._

* * *

Agradeci pelo moletom e continuamos caminhando. A casa era enorme e não sabia muito bem onde ficava o quarto. Passamos pela lavanderia e encontramos uma sacada que levava ao jardim. Fomos até lá dar uma olhadinha. O céu estava magnífico e mais estrelado que nunca. A lua refletia um pequeno lago perto das flores. Conseguíamos ouvir a música lá na sala de estar e logo lembrei o que estávamos fazendo. Álcool não tende a me afetar tanto, por isso tinha consciência de quase tudo ao redor. Só me sentia um pouco risonha, ainda que apreensiva. Peter não parecia bêbado também. Pra falar a verdade, só o vi beber duas - ou talvez três - taças de vinho. Voltamos para a casa e encontramos uma escada. Talvez fosse lá em cima. Ele ofereceu a mão para que subíssemos juntos. Olhei um pouco desconfiada, não entendendo seu olhar e sorriso.

"Lembra aquela vez em que você e a Juliana caíram da-"

"Nem me lembre disse." Cortei sua fala. Aquele foi provavelmente um dos dias mais vergonhosos e doloridos da minha vida.

* * *

_Depois das cinco da tarde, a maior parte dos alunos vai para casa descansar. Apenas quem precisa voltar de ônibus ou que realmente precisa estudar espera até as seis. Nesse dia, em específico, não haveria aulas na parte da tarde, então ficaram apenas uma dúzia de pessoas na escola. Eu e Juliana fomos até o quarto andar buscar algumas folhas de rascunho. Distraídas, pensamos que todos já tinham ido embora, já que apenas nós voltaríamos no ônibus das seis. Estávamos cantando Baby, do Justin Bieber em plenos pulmões enquanto descíamos as escadas. Ju dançava no ritmo da música, jogando os braços para todos os lados. Até que, logo no final da escadaria, percebemos que haviam dois garotos no bebedouro olhando em nossa direção. Enrique, por quem Juliana tinha uma queda ENORME, conversava com Peter sobre uma festa que teria no final de semana. Digamos que minha amiga tinha um problema de ansiedade e, todas as vezes em que se sentia ameaçada ou embaraçada, ela corria pra qualquer lugar, a fim de fugir da situação. Assim, ela segurou minha mão e correu em direção a outra escadaria, para o segundo andar. O problema é que as botas de salto dela não ajudaram muito no equilibro. Quando percebi, estávamos rolando escada abaixo. Abri os olhos, com o pé esquerdo doendo._ _Peter nos olhava de cima da escadaria e, logo, desceu. Gritou perguntando se estávamos bem, mas Juliana o ignorou, levantou muito rápido e me puxou para o banheiro ao lado. Acho que havia torcido o pé, mas não prestei atenção nisso_ _naquela hora. Sentamos no chão frio, perto das pias e rimos demais. Não acreditei que aquilo tinha acabado de acontecer._

* * *

"Em minha defesa, foi ela quem me empurrou." Respondi, aceitando sua mão.

Ambos rimos. Chorei por dentro.

No topo da escada havia um corredor com três portas. Provavelmente três quartos. Abrimos a primeira porta: banheiro? Quem coloca o banheiro no inicio do corredor? Abrimos a segunda porta: o quarto da Victória. As paredes eram violeta, com listras brancas decorando uma das paredes. No espelho encontrava-se um bilhete, do qual abrimos e se lia "Quarto errado, pombinhos. Continuem seguindo.". Peter balançou os ombros, pegou minha mão mais uma vez e fomos até o quarto do lado. O que estava acontecendo, aliás? Pombinhos? Vic estava planejando isso? Claro que ainda tinha sentimentos por aquele garoto, mas ia gostar de um aviso antes de tudo isso. Teria colocado um sutiã bonitinho pelo menos... Não que espere que algo aconteça, obviamente.

(...)

Sou uma péssima mentirosa.

Ele abriu a porta e encontramos um ambiente, ahm, exótico.

"Aurora, isso parece um quarto de motel."

~~Como ele sabia a aparência de um quarto de motel?~~

Luzes de led vermelho cobriam o teto, um aromatizante de canela perfumava o ar. A cama, posicionada no centro do quarto, estava coberta por pétalas de rosa vermelha. Havia outro bilhete, pousado sobre a cama e selado com um beijo de batom. Meu coração batia forte e senti a mão de Peter suar. Abri o envelope, um pouco pesado, e percebi a razão: várias camisinhas de todos os tipos estavam muito bem arranjadas ali dentro, junto com uma carta.

"Boa noite, pombinhos. Espero que estejam se divertindo – ou que comecem a se divertir agora mesmo. Pra acabar com a confusão de vocês, vou resumir a história. Todos nós sabemos o quanto gostam um do outro e é uma TORTURA ver os dois sofrendo, sendo que tudo podia se resolver com uma simples conversa. Por favor, não surtem, mas isso tudo foi planejado. No momento em que leem essa carta, estamos correndo até a casa do Bruno. Vocês estão trancados aí e só poderão sair pela manhã. Por favor, conversem sobre o passado e um possível futuro. E _por favor_ usem essas camisinhas sem medo de serem felizes. Amanhã nos preocupamos em limpar o quarto – ou a casa haha - ;) Beijos da melhor amiga que poderiam ter! xx"

Vou com certeza morrer de vergonha. Acho que Peter não sabia exatamente o que dizer, então apenas sentou ne cama e ficou olhando pras mãos. Na televisão, tocava uma playlist chamada "sexy time". Parado no Bailão, do Mc Gury e MC L da Vinte era a música da vez.

"Sabe, acho que esse é o funk mais triste que já ouvi."

Que?

"Como assim?" soltei uma risadinha enquanto ele se preparava pra explicar.

"Lembra da festa de formatura, três anos atrás? Aquele vestido preto ficou lindo em você."

Como esquecer daquela festa, afinal?

* * *

_No começo da festa, tudo o que eu mais queria era me divertir. Essa era a despedida da minha turma e queria fazer isso direito. Meu vestido preto, cinturado, com mangas ¾ e saia rodada até um palmo acima do joelho me deixou fabulosa. Não sou expert em maquiagem, então passei algo realmente leve. Olho preto esfumado, combinando com o vestido e um batom nude. Odeio sapatos de salto alto, então fui com meu all-star preto de cano médio. Sei que parece clichê, mas quem se importa? Eu estava linda, confortável e, sinceramente, uma grande gostosa. Meu grupo de amigas se reuniu na frente do palco para dançar. Não vou negar que bebi um pouco. Dividi um copo de meio livro de vodka com energético com a Juliana. Ela era extremamente fraca com bebida, então precisava manter um olho aberto na minha amiga. Larissa tocou em meu ombro e pediu que fosse com ela ao banheiro. Enquanto caminhava, vi Peter encostado na parede ao lado do banheiro masculino, checando o celular. Devia ter ido conversar com ele. Tudo o que eu mais queria naquele momento era meter um beijo naquela boca linda. Mas precisava fazer xixi primeiro. Até esse momento, poucas pessoas sabiam da minha paixãozinha secreta por ele. Poucas, tipo, duas pessoas. Por isso me surpreendi quando Larissa disse:_

_"Aurora, para de sonhar acordada e vai lá pedir pra ficar com ele."_

_Senti minha pressão baixar._

_"Como você sabe que..."_

_"Por favor, todo mundo sabe."_

_Veja, não é como se fosse proposital. Não queria que ele me achasse uma doida apaixonada (era exatamente isso). Queria que ele tomasse alguma atitude depois de um ano inteiro de amizade e alguns flertes. Queria que ele fosse o primeiro, sabe? O que é absolutamente ridículo. Já que todo mundo sabe, talvez ele também. É isso aí, vou chegar nele. Falei pra Larissa que a encontraria em alguns minutos e saí._

_Ele não estava mais na parede. Procurei na área de fumo, nada. Cabine de fotos? Também não. Até que o vi indo até o bar. Acelerei o passo em sua direção, já ensaiando o que diria. Pegou dois copos de cerveja e voltou pra pista. Dois? Quando o alcancei, vi que entregou o copo para uma garota de vestido vermelho, tipo tubinho. Ela o beijou e agradeceu pela bebida. Senti uma lágrima se formar no canto do meu olho, segurando com todas as minhas forças. I Can't Help Falling In Love, do Elvis, tocava nas grandes caixas de som por todo o salão. Peter a abraçou pelas costas e dançou lentamente no ritmo, pertinho da garota._

_Voltei até meu grupo de amigas e tentei não deixar aquilo me afetar._

_Deixei minha oportunidade passar._

* * *

"Sabe, queria muito ter te beijado naquela festa." Falei, sentindo meu rosto corar ainda mais. Já se passaram tantos anos. Não vale mais a pena guardar pra mim. A própria Larissa disse que todo mundo já sabia mesmo, inclusive ele (muito provavelmente).

"Eu também queria ter te beijado." Ele admitiu, o que me deixou curiosa. Minha expressão de espanto pareceu um pouco surpresa pra ele, mas continuou falando. "Enrique gostava muito de ti. Ele era meu melhor amigo na época e, sei lá, me sentiria um puta talarico se ficasse contigo. Sem contar que nunca passou pela minha mente que fosse verdade a história de que gostava de mim."

Nem fodendo.

Por todo esse tempo eu acreditei que ele não dava uma foda pra mim. Acreditei na Juliana e nas suposições rudes dela que deixaram marcas na minha autoestima. Acreditei que era insuficiente, feia, burra, desprezível demais pra sequer receber um pouco de atenção, ainda mais do cara que gostava. Agora ele me diz que também me olhava com outros olhos, mas não podia por causa do _Enrique_? E não confiar em boatos?

Dei alguns passos no lado oposto a ele, me afastando da cama onde sentava. Virei para a porta pronta pra sair. Não sentia o ar em meus pulmões, meus olhos marejaram e quis chorar. Perdi todo esse tempo! Podíamos ter vivido tantas coisas. Botei as mãos na cabeça, tirando a franja que cobria minha testa.

Tempo.

Não posso mais perder tempo.

Gostava Tanto de Você, do Tim Maia, começou a tocar na TV.

"Peter, se a festa fosse hoje..." Comecei a falar e me virei para ele com os braços cruzados, apertando seu moletom contra meu peito. "Você ainda me beijaria?"

Deu um sorrisinho de lado e olhou para seus pés.

"Aurora." Ele se levantou, me olhando de baixo pra cima, lentamente, com uma sobrancelha arqueada e aquele maldito sorriso nos lábios. "Se a festa fosse hoje, eu faria muito mais do que só te beijar."

Era _exatamente_ isso que eu esperava ouvir.


End file.
